


Morning, pumpkin!

by Onguarde



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice is nasty, Eating out, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, you’re used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onguarde/pseuds/Onguarde
Summary: Beetlejuice rudely wakes you up in the morning.Not using his voice.





	Morning, pumpkin!

You were not known to be a heavy sleeper. But with all the tidying around the house you had to do the night before, this was a very well deserved rest.

Beetlejuice was the first to notice your unusually long slumber. Even with the golden morning glow bathing your face, you had not woken. Had not even stirred! Intrigued, he found and studied your sleeping form; the way your chest rose and fell with each breath, your arms folded on top of your stomach, and your delicately parted legs beneath the covers. A sort of voyerism, this was. Perhaps a little creepy? But it ignited ideas in him that should probably not be put into practice. But he’d never gotten the chance (or permission rather) to see you this close up and he definitely thought he deserved to. It’d been months since you two met, _months. _You were past formalities by now and surely you wouldn’t mind it! Right?

The giddy demon fell to his knees beside you and, ensuring you were still asleep, peeled the covers from your legs with a pair of trembling hands. Trembling in anticipation! And he peeked between them with a squint of intrigue, admiring the gentle outline of your... y’know, against the fabric of your underwear. The slight ‘w’ shape. Many-a-cunt he had seen and yet they still confused him.

It didn’t take long for his desire to take over and so he dove a hand forth to drag your underwear down your knees and off your legs, until it was dangling freely from one of your ankles, therefore granting him with a sight that would serve as masturbation material for the next millennium to come. By now, you were fully awake and fully aware of his ministrations on your body. But you still pretended to be asleep out of sheer interest in where this would lead. He studied your pink flesh, the few curls at the top and, with a trembling hand, even ran a finger across them. Y’know, for the shits. 

Beetlejuice, with his beady eyes and now neon red hair, continued to study that place between your legs for what seemed like an eternity. He felt the curvature and the slight dampness of you with needy fingers. The vulnerability of it all consumed him. What was stopping him from taking you right there and then? He was a demon! It wouldn’t even be the worst thing he’d ever done! And yet...

He shook his head, pointed teeth protruding from his mouth as he grasped you sharply by the waist and flipped you over with your ass held in the air. He didn’t care if it woke you up, he was far too desperate now. And with the same urgency as before, he buried his face between your legs, dragging out a long lick across your pink slit with a heavy cackle that enraptured you both.

You gasped at that, clenching a fistful of the covers, and asked, “What are you doing?!”

But of course, you were not against it.

He palmed himself below with his free hand, rubbing the firmness of it through the fabric, even watching as a slightly-green wet patch began to form in time. And still he kept his mouth on you, licking and letting his warm breath loose on your most intimate part.

“What a fuckin’ jackpot!” He laughed, an ugly chuckle leaving him. You peeked her eyes open for a minute when you assumed he was distracted and felt surprised at how red his hair had became. Cute. Until of course, you felt yourself being hoisted up and thrown clumsily onto your front, your backside only inches from his face. You quickly felt a long, soft mass line that region, and as much as you wanted to combat the sensitive feeling, that would probably only spur him on. Not that you were objecting..

”Cut it out, BJ!" You cried out with a giggle, trying to wiggle your hips away from the attention of his tongue, but that only seemed to make him even more committed. Perhaps that was enough for you to feel generous and grant him what he so desperately wanted. "Man up and put it in, won't you?" You spoke, a hand reaching between your bodies and grabbing his length tight, tugging and leading it to your entrance. He seemed pretty dumbfounded at that.

“What, you’ve been begging me all this time and now that you’ve got it, you’re acting confused?” 

His behaviour changed like a switch in response. If this were a cartoon, you were sure you’d see his pupils taking the shape of hearts. He quite literally pounced on top of you and you huffed at all his weight being dropped at once, but it wasnt anything you couldn’t handle. Especially since you felt a prodding beneath. He tried to enter you once, without avail, twice, and it took a painful push at the wrong hole for you to sigh and take matters into your own hands. Once guided to the right place, Beetlejuice gave out a noticeably long thrust of his hips which sent you halfway to the Netherworld. He wasn’t particularly long but he was generously girthy and filled you in all the right places. You were surprised it even fit!

Ecstatic, you threw your head back in a combination of pain and pleasure, seeing stars and yet there was a burning ache within, an ache that was reduced to a small pinch and even faded with the next couple of pounds. Beetlejuice, on the other hand, seemed to be loving it. There was a quick array of emotions on his face, switching from pleased to concentrated to simply gone.

“Yer’ a fuckin’ wild card, god,” and he slapped both hands on your hips. Soon after, he began to quite literally hump you with very poor skill, both arms folded behind his head, in the air, in the form of a relaxed slouch, simply enjoying your effort with a smirk on his face. For a demon who’s been dead for a millennia, you’d expect him to know how to play a woman like an instrument by now. Apparently not.

“All for me, huh, pumpkin?” He said breathlessly as he began a sloppy, uneven pace, trying to match your gaze but even Beetlejuice himself, in the flesh, was now blushing in your grasp! His hair a hot shade of pink as he pumped you with newly-found ambition, and he even dropped his head on your shoulder. In your ear went the most absurd of moans, ranging from breathless grunts to a... dog, howling? That was Beetlejuice!

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to yours, pressing your lips to his and shoving your tongue past them, until you broke the kiss to whisper in his ear,

"Shut up."

You pushed him back so he was flat on the floor and climbed top of him, unclipping your bra and letting a pair of breasts spring out. Once you’d guided him back in, your hips began at a desperate fashion, up and down, fucking him relentlessly. The combined sounds of your moans and his grunts filled the room, and your cute little face could not possibly show any more emotion. As bad as he was, you had a lot of free time, a LOT of free time.

"Fuck, keep going!" Your hips picked up the pace again, and your body glistened with sweat as you began to chase that sweet release, slowly but surely. A few more rises and falls of your hips and it was in your grasp. His shit-eating smirk did not even falter!

Something akin to electricity rushed through you, and as your hearing was reduced to a bout of ringing, you didn’t know if you were screaming his name or incoherent words. Soon after it came to a still, and yet you were not drained. Simply basking in the afterglow.

"Look me in the eyes when I fuck you, you tool." You spat, grasping his cheeks to make sure he was looking right at you. Still bouncing up and down on him. You wanted to make him as dishevelled as he had done to you. You wanted to see him writhe and convulse with all that you had to offer. 

He laughed with his arms sprawled at either side of him, followed by a punctuated moan whenever your hips met his. “I can see all your nose hairs from down here.” He added with a cackle as he set his hands upon her hips again to fuck you as cleanly as he could from below, his own knees giving out slightly and a concentrated look forming on his face. Eventually he threw his head back, defeated, and simply let you do your job. It was difficult to fuck someone when all their weight is on your pelvis!  
“Yea, you keep goin’ Y/N, keep going!” He babbled with lidded eyes as jesus personally walked him up the staircase to heaven. Jesus being your cunt. He laughed at that mental joke. “Where d’ya want it?” He spoke, unbuttoning his own shirt so that he, too could expose his breasts just like you had earlier. For the comedic factor. And he wasn’t exactly skinny, so there was definitely some mass there!  
“Ten dollars to see and double to touch!”

"They're almost bigger than mine." You pouted, a frown lining your lips until you kept going again, speeding up more, "Anyway, I'm broke!" You giggled, your hands flat on his legs for support and using the curvature of his cock and hips as a guide. To him, seemed pretty good at this. Then again, with all the stuff you can order online nowadays...

  
You kept going like that for a solid minute, until you noticed from his expressions and uneven pace that he was close. So you got off of him, dropped to your knees and quickly latched your lips around his cock again. this time not holding back, and fitting the whole mass down, tears filling her eyes and gagging, but she did it, got off, and started back at it, sucking and stroking it relentlessly, stimulating the tip with all she could, creating a suction and wrapping her tongue around it, and as he was finally about to burst, she pulled her mouth off and started stroking him manually.

"Make it a lot, Mr Ghost." You said, voice thick with lust, until you felt him throb and empty himself at your command, spurt after spurt of fluorescent seed draping over your hand and rolling down your wrist. He panted, dead and defeated.

Satisfied but in the mood to be a bitch, you lifted your ‘glazed’ hand and wiped it across his gob. He jerked, confused, and you added,

”Please wake me up like that more often.”


End file.
